A NEW LIFE
by ashleyyann
Summary: LITA IS SOOOO SICK OF EDGE AND HIS LOSER WAYS SO WHO DOES SHE GO WITH INSTED? READ AND REVIEW PLS! CENAxLITA FIC
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

AN: this whole story is litas pov

john cenas music filled the arena, the crowd erupted in cheers, and cena came walking out trowing a deadly stare at me and edge. I looked at edge with a smile as he held his stolen title proudly.I held back from rolling my eyes, he looked like such a moron. Cena was definitley going to win, edge was stupid and cocky and was going to underestimate cena. I steped out of the ring secretly hoping cena would hurt him so i wouldnt have to deal with him for a while. The bell rung and the match started with a punching war that edge won. He threw cena across the ring and attempted to clothsline him but cena ducked.

" come on edge! come on baby!" i yelled to edge who was on the ground, god i hated cheering for him. He was a loser who could only win if he had outside interference, and that was me. Edge was being badly beaten by cena, cena went for the five knuckle shufle _god i really hate to do this , but i have to _ i grabed cenas leg, and he fell to the ground, and to litas shock he did not stay down and roll around in pain. He instead, slid out of the ring and grabbed a handful of my hair.

" you fuckin bitch! stop fucking interfering godammit!" screamed cena,pushing me away and getting back into the ring where edge was still laying on the floor. John swiflty put him into the STFU making edge tap in a matter of seconds. the bell rang, and lillian garcia stood up,

" Here is your winner, and the NEW wwe champion JOHN CENA!" I looked at cena who was holding his title in the air proudly, i couldnt help but to smile. I though nobody would see my betraying smile, but i was very wrong because just as i smiled, cena looked in my direction. _Oh my god, oh no he saw me what do I do?_ I could see a somewhat puzzeled look on his face, i quickly erased the smile from my face as i got into the ring pretending to care for edge. I peeked up and saw cena looking at me still puzzeled as he left the ring. When edge could finally get up, he slowly got out of the ring, walking to the back with me trailing behind him.

" godammit thats my fucking title! " edge screamed throwing random items around the backstage area. I put my hand on his shoulder,

" honey, its not that bad... you will get it back." _yeah right, lies are just pouring out of my mouth haha _He slapped my hand off his shoulder and stormed away _god he is such an asshole_ I stood there and watched him storm off , I turned to leave and came face to face with the new champ John cena _oh no is he gonna yell at me for interfering?_ I looked at his blazing eyes before stammering,

" Im really...s..sorry..I ...uhhh " Before i could say anything he put his arms around my waist and pushed me against his damp body. I looked up, trying to understand what he was thinking. but those blazing eyes stayed still showing no emotion in them.

" J.. john what are you----" He suddenly pulled his lips to mine mine, pushing my back to the wall, it wasnt long before he slid his tounge into my mouth and then back out breaking off the kiss. I looked up at him, still in his arms, and wondered why he would kiss me with so much passion. He relesed me from his grip and walked away, I slid down to the floor and covered my mouth in shock._I dont understand... why? dosent he hate me? i thought he did... maybe not..._ I pulled myself up and slowly made my back to Edge's dressing room where he was still complaining about the loss of his belt. He turned to me,

" where the hell have you been!" he screamed angrily. I looked at him with dull eyes,

"kissing Cena" I retorted, sitting on the arm of the leather couch.

"WHAT? YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He swung his arm slapping me hard across the face. I looking up holding my cheek, I was horrified ,we are not together. why would he do that. It was just on screen stuff. I ran out of the dressing room in tears, I dont remember where I was headed because before I got there I saw the door of John cenas dressing room and opened it, he was louging on a red couch watching the rest of the show, he looked up when he heard the door close shut behind me. I stared at him for a moment before running into his arms and burying my face into his chest. For a while I just sat on his lap crying into his chest, with hims arms around me.

" John... what am i suppost to do?" I looked up at him with tearfilled eyes, he brushed the hair off of my face.

"lita... how about you dump him...next monday in his rematch.." I looked up with a small smirk on my face, I knew what he was thinking...

**THE NEXT WEEK ON RAW**

I was excited to see if our little plan would work, Edge and John were already half way through the match and Edge was dominating. Edge elbowed the reffere "on accident" and looked over to me with a smirk,

" get me a chair ! " I pretended to obey and walked up to lillian garcia, telling her to move her ass. I strutted up the steps and into the ring, Edge grabbed cena and told me to hit him with the chair.Of course Edge thought Cena was out cold, and so did I for a second. I lifted the chair and watched for my signal. then I saw Cena quickly open his eyes and wink. Perfect I ran twords John with the chair and at the very last minuet he ducked making me hit edge directly in the face. At first I looked horrified and dropped the chair , but then I looked at cena with a smirk and my face was on close up so the whole crowd saw me betray Edge. and they loved it. I shook the ruff as cena covered Edga 1...2...3.. It was over the crowd went crazy. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled hearing the crowd finally cheer for me. Then I put my arms around his neak and planted a huge kiss on him, sliding my tounge in and out of his mouth.When we broke apart and exited the ring Edge looked at us with evil eyes. I didnt care though I just stood at the end of the ramp with the champs arm around my shoulder. I walked through the curtin jumping up and down,

" wow that was amazing! The crowd has not cheered for me like that since I was with the hardy boyz ! and I owe it all to you John..." I touched my hand to his face, glisining with sweat, then I put my arms around his neak and embraced him for a while, just as we broke apart, Edge came through the curtin looking pissed, he walked up and got in cena's face,

"you think you can steal my girl you son of a bitch?" Edge screamed furiously, swinging his arms around, i hid behind John while Edge screamed at him some more until i didnt want ot listen anymore and pushed cena out of my way,

" Edge your an asshole, fuck off." I slapped him hard across the face(returning the favor) and he looked at me in utter shock, I just linked my arm with cenas and walked away. When we enter Johns dressing room I gave him a huge hug(absentmindedly crushing my breasts into his chest)

"That was amazing I never thought I would have the courage to stand up to him like that!" I hugged him harder and whispered into his ear," and its all thanks to you..." all of the sudden I had this urge to caress his face with my hand, and when I did he did not pull away. Pushing my luck I gently pressed my lips to his, after a brief moment I felt his hand around my neck pushing me into the kiss harder, slipping his hungry tougne into my waiting mouth. he slid his hand slowly up my thigh, and then up my skirt pushing his thumb under my panties and then ripped them off with one finger, laizily tossing them on the floor. I shivered at the feeling of his hands touching my bare skin, as he carried me over to the leather couch.

" John I love you..." I whispered into his ear, making him smile and tell me he loves me too. I unzipped his pants and pulled them off, pushing them to the floor. Kissing me, he slid a finger in me, my moan was muffled by our deep kiss, he then slipped two in makind me scream for more. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and pulled his fingers out. Not waiting another second he rested my legs on his muscular shoulders, and slowly entered me making sure it wasnt painful for me. After a few minutes he quickened his pace making me whimper softly, I moaned his name making him smirk in amusement. I have to admit that I did sleep with Edge once and Cena had a much larger cock, so even though I was enjoy this very much it still hurt me a little. I looked into his eyes agian and I could tell he couldnt hold back anymore, I felt him going faster and pushing deeper.

" John..." I whispered softly before feeling myself release, and soon after feeling Cena follow. He lowered his head onto the pillow my head was on, panting heavily. I looked over and he looked at me, there was barely an inch between our lips.

"John..."

"yes?" he said brushing the hair back that was clinging to my forehead.

" be with me... I dont want anyone else but you..." I touched his face, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand, he took my hand of his face and into his own,

" i will be with you lita..." he smiled and kissed me, and the next week on raw, when Cena's music hit, I was proud to walk out with his arm around my waist and the crowd chanting my name, over and over until I stepped into the ring and shared a passionite kiss with my man, the champ, John Cena.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok well here ya go abbey! this one is for you gurl! I guess this story aint gonna be a one shot lol**

**CHAPTER 2**

A few months have passed since then, and they have been the happiest of my life. John is so good to me and he never treats me like im his slut. I want to tell him, I want to tell him that I love him, but im scared. I dont understand why I get butterflies when he kisses me, and I dont understand why I blush when he says that he is lucky to have me. I dont think that I have ever felt this strongly for someone, not even Matt. Sometimes he scares me though, when I wake up in the middle of the night and see him shaking in the corner, covered in sweat and hugging his knees to his chest. I dont know why it scared me. It might be because he was so strong and he looked so weak, or maybe because when I would go over to him he would flinch at my touch. He even made me cry one time because he wouldnt stop screaming, but during the day he was fine. I just didnt understand, but my heart was still full of my love for him. I still remember that one time it got really out of hand...

**Flashback**

_I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2:00, so why did I hear whimpering? I looked around and saw a dark figure in the corner,_

_" j-john? is that you?" The only response I got was his soft whimpering. I pulled the sheets back and cautiously walked to the corner, as I knelt to the floor I saw Johns sweat covered face. It almost made my jump back in shock, but I kept my control and bushed the back of my hand across his cheek_

_" shhhh..." I whispered softly into his ear, I was so confused but at that moment all that mattered was calming him down. He loosely wrapped his arms around me and I held him for a while. We had been sitting there for about an hour, when he drifted off to sleep, but before he shut his eyes I could have sworn I heard him whisper "mom"_

**End Flashback**

" John baby! lets go our flight is leaving soon!" I yelled up the stiars, he was so slow and our flight for New York was leaving soon. My bags were already sitting at the door, fully packed and ready to go. Around 10 minutes later he came strolling down the stairs with his bags and I rushed him out the door, locking it before I got into the passengers seat and John started the car.

" Took ya long enough John!" I said playfuly punching his arm, he smirked and tickled me with his free hand. I laughed and turned on the radio, John was very open minded so I was able to listen to rock without a fight. I smiled to myself seeing John mouthing the words, it wouldnt be long before he changed into a punk. Over the past months he was already changing, his clothes wernt as, hip hopish, and his song was now a heavy metal song. When we arrived at the airport, we just made it onto the flight, our seats were next to Hunter and Shawn. Now they were a funny pair, this flight would be very entertaining with them next to us. I looked over to John, he was staring off into space. Without looking at me he grabbed my hand and started to stroke it gently. I smiled, it was these moments that made me want to tell him I love him, because I could tell that even though he was in La- La land he still was aware of my presence. That made me so happy, I leaned my head on his shoulder and felt his arm wrap around my waist, pushing my shirt up a little so he could rub his hand across my bare skin. It felt so good, he didnt go up my shirt, he just kept slidding his hand back and forth across my exsposed waist. After a while I just happen to glance around the plane, and I see everyones eyes on us! It made me nervous but I just sat there and eventualy feel asleep. Hours later I awoke to John shaking me, telling me that we were there. I felt a breeze of cool air hit me as I walked out of the airpoet. It had been a long day and now I wanted to go to the hotel and sleep more.

**THE NEXT DAY ON RAW**

I sat in John's locker room, he was in the bathroom for a long time now and I was wondering what the hell he was doing. I didnt hear the shower on so I just opened the door, and there sat john cutting his thigh with a razor. I stood there horrified, I never noticed but there were hundreds of other cuts across his thigh too. For a while he just stared at me,then he dropped the blood covered razor into the sink, and walked past me like nothing had happened. I was so stunned that I was frozen until he walked out the door for his match, then I fell to the ground still taking it all in.

**25 minutes later. . . . **

I had gone back to the hotel because, I didnt have a match and John left to the ring without me. When he came through that door, he immediatly went for the bathroom. I jumped up and got in the way of the door, I could see pain in his eyes.

" Get out of the way Lita..." He sounded like he had nothing left to say to me

" No I wont John" He grabbed my srm and tried to throw me out of the way, but I wouldnt move. I could tell he was getting angry, but I refused to move. He attempted again to throw my body away from the door, but he failed. He raised his arm, and balled his hand to a fist. I looked at him with tears in my eyes,

"Goddamit Lita.. dont make me do this... get out of the way..I dont want to hurt you..." I saw tears start to fall from his too, I closed my eyes and waited for the worst, but nothing came. When I opened my eyes John's fist was inches from my face. Thank god he didnt do it, or else I would be out cold. Insted he dropped down his hand and fell to the ground. I knelt down too, and he buried his head into my chest sobbing, His arms were wrapped around me tight, and mine were rested on his back.

" Li- Lita... I cant stop... I cant do it," he sobbed " I...killed her... all those years ago...I killed mom.." I was crying too now as I held him saying it would be alright. I had asked Batista a few weeks ago about his mom,

**Flashback**

" he killed his mother?" I asked shocked at this information

" yes... by accident... he knocked over a candle and the whole house erupted into flames. His mother burned to death" Batista looked sad. I couldnt blame him that was a sad way to remember your mother.

" Lita be carful... watch him closely.. He acts fine but under the surface he is falling apart. I have shared a room with him and woke up too him screaming. Watch over him please...

**End Of Flashback**

He was falling apart. What could I do?

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok whooo third chapter! hey abbey will you do me a favor and write a SLASH about tanker and jeff hardy? PLEASE! ok review!**

**Chapter 3**

"John let me see your leg. I want to see how bad it is..." I whispered softly into his ear, he was very cautious as he slipped off his shorts and reveled his thigh to me. It was the sickest thing I had ever seen, There were at least two hundred cuts, most were already scars. I traced my finger across one of his fresh cuts making him whimper a little in pain._ Why does he do this to himself? It was not his fault, but I guess I would feel guilty too._

" John... you have to stop. Your totally out of control...this is sick John. I cant let you do this to yourself anymore. You need to understand that it was not your fault, you were only eight years old. You didnt know better, John stop blaming yourself, it was a complete accident." I was close to tears, I could feal them forming. It broke my heart to see this, what he is doing to himself. It seemed like nothing would get through to him, I just didnt know what to do. I felt his eyes on my and lifted my head to look up at him, he slapped my hand off of his leg. I was not supprised though, he lifted himself off of the groung and headed for the kitchen. I heard the drawer open and then the sound of his hand fishing through random items. When he returned there was a yellow razor in his hand, he sat down and put the blade to his bare skin

" John please dont do this ,why are you doing this to yourself? I dont understand, why wont you stop?" I said tears rolling down my cheeks and dropping to the floor, I could tell it was painful for him to see me this way because he loved when I was smiling and having fun. He said it is his greatest joy in life.

" Lita I killed her.. I killed my own mother how can I possibly be forgiven? I know that you will forgive me but, I dont think I ever will. It was my foolishness that killed her and now I punish myself for it." His hand was digging the razor into his skin making it bleed a little bit. He just sat there keeping his eyes on me, the pain didnt seem to effect him, his eyes showed no emotion in them.

" John your bleeding, please stop." I begged him and before i knew it he had dragged the razor across his skin leaving a deep line, and his blood pouring out of it. I lept up and ran into the bathroom looking for a towel, I opened the bathroom closet and grabbed a white handtowel as fast as I could then ran back to him still on the floor, in a daze. I pressed the towel to his open wound and it started to turn red. This man who opened his heart to me when nobody else would, who did everything in his power to make me happy, to make me smile. I just couldnt belive it was all going downhill, but i wouldnt give up because somewhere deep in his heart i know he wants to forgive himself, but his mind is not allowing it to happen.

" L-Lita...I miss her so much... I want her back. Why did it end like that? why did she leave me so soon? I was so younge, she told me not to play with fire, but I never listen and now because of my absentminded self, shes gone." I held his cheek in my hand and felt his face relax to my touch.

" John... I will help you ok? I will help you but you have to agree that hurting yourself is not solving anything, talking is what you need. I will listen for as long as it takes, and then we can start over. John Ive wanted to tell you this for a long time but i was scared and im not anymore, John... I love you with all my heart. your the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am truly thankful for the joy that you have given me." he didnt respond but I saw in his eyes that he was finally ready to move on and try to forgive himself. that night he held me so tight I could hardly breathe, but when he fell asleep next to me in bed his grip loosened but still stayed firm. I knew that he loved me as much as I loved him, and now Im going to make him happy.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

" Here is your winner JOHN CENA !" I jumped into the ring and into Johns arms, kissing him passionatly, he had just beaten Umaga ending his amazing winning streak of 13 months. Vince had booked this match to punish John because he has formed an alliance with DgenerationX, He was not a full memeber but he was the guy who evened the score when Shawn and Hunter were attacked by the Spirit Squad or Vince and Shane. Haha John had just beaten Umaga and Vince's plan backfired on his sorry ass. Me and John walked up the ramp, stoping at the end to give a wave to the approving crowd. They really loved John, I couldnt blame them...

" haha I bet Vince is so pissed! nice job man, you beat that fuckers ass all over the place!" said Hunter greeting us back stage, with Shawn Michaels trailing behind him laughing. " Well we gotta go man, so watch our backs will ya? In case the Spirit Jackoffs decide to try and jump us, ok man?" John nodded his head and slapped him high-five before thier music started and they walked through the curtin, the fans arupting into cheers._ The crowd loved John , but they were crazy about DX. They were loyal to Shawn and Hunter._ He put his arm around my waist and started to lead me to the locker room.

" hey John! Whats up?" We turned around to see the ever so peppy Alexis Laree standine there a smile spread across her lips

(AN: ok " alexis Laree" is not a made up person alexis laree is " mickie james" but Alexis is Mickies real name so I will be using that thank you" ) Oh god this girl was so annoying, she was always hitting on John and smiling at him. It pissed me off so much. if she did it now I was gonna beat her to death. Even John looked annoyed, and he was one of the nicest people you would ever meet, but this bitch got on everyone's nerves. Vince only kept her because she gives him "special favors", It made me sick to think that girls like her could call themselfs divas. Me and Trish worked our asses off to become a WWE superstar, and this bitch got it so easy.

" Oh hey Alexis, hows it goin?" John said trying to sound enthusiastic, and failing miserabley, but Alexis didnt notice she was too excited to be in his presence. how pathetic...

" Oh it is going great john, wonderful! I have to go now i gotta title match against trishy so bye!" and just like that she went bouncing off, through the curtin like a compleate moron.


End file.
